Bonbons
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: Just some cute Franada fluff :)


**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Emily, and the two squished bonbons that were on the floor in the corridor at I was not feeling quite right in the head on the day of divine inspiration, and that was why I managed to think:**

**"****Squished bonbons. Look at them. They're so close but so far, and their efforts to reach each other are futile. Look at them. They'll never know how close they were when they died. Squished. Broken. It's so sad. I need to write a fic" and then I almost started crying because of the squished bonbons and how they would never get a chance at life.**

**And since bonbon is the French for sweets, and parts of Canada speak French, Franada was the decided pairing (is that the correct ship name?) **

**But don't worry! No one will be getting their bonbons squished and this fic will not be sad, it's just a bit of happiness to rid myself of the utter despair of finding the deceased bonbons. **

France took one look at the mass of paperwork on his desk before cradling his head in his hands and tumbling into the swirling pits of depression. His life was over. The world was coming to an end. He would never survive this confrontation with the millions of documents waiting – yes there were millions. No, I didn't count them, but they were piled a foot and a half high! No I am not exaggerating, now where was I? Oh yes, the **millions** of documents waiting to be read over and signed by France.

Just as he was contemplating turning to a drink with a higher alcohol content, Canada knocked and entered France's study carrying a silver tray with two glasses of wine and a cute little box of bonbons that were wrapped neatly in a baby blue paper.

France's face brightened considerably when he saw his cute Canadian enter, and all his worries were washed away with the sight of his favourite wine paired with the sugary sweets that they both adored.

Canada set his tray down on the coffee table that had been placed in the corner of the lavender painted room beside the sofa. He strolled up to France before awkwardly hugging him over the back of the chair he was perched on.

France leaned back and pecked him on the lips. He loved the feeling of his lovers slightly chapped but deliciously full lips, and he was glad that Canada had decided to visit him. He could always cheer France up.

France got up and lifted Canada up over his shoulder in a playful show of affection.

"France, put me down!"

"Non, mon amour" France replied before lifting up Canada's shirt and blowing a raspberry on his pale stomach. The smaller man burst into laughter, unable to contain himself.

By this time, France had carried his love over to the sofa, and it was here that he set him down gently before handing him a glass of wine.

Unable to restrain himself, France lifted Canada onto his lap and buried his face into the blonde locks, breathing in the sweet scent of maple syrup and that little something that Canada possessed that he could never quite put his finger on.

"Long day?" Canada asked softly as he took a sip of wine.

"You have no idea" came the mumbled reply.

"Vous voulez en paler?"

"Non, Merci chér"

The two spent a while in companionable silence, sipping at their wine and popping the occasional bonbon into their mouths. Canada reached for the TV remote and flicked over to some generic soap that they distracted themselves with for a while.

But France got bored of that fairly quickly. It wasn't long before he was placing gentle love bites up and down Canada's neck.

Canada put down his drink and swivelled himself around so he was facing France. The two shared many chaste kisses, ducking in and out and teasing each other. It was a game they often enjoyed playing.

Eventually though, they got bored and their kisses got deeper and more passionate. Canada's arms were resting on France's shoulders, whose own hands were cupping his lover's chin and massaging his thigh.

Canada was grinding down against France in the most provocative way, but France was not rising to the bait. Which, might I add was pretty damn weird. Especially for France who was usually no less than ecstatic to have a round or two with his other half.

Instead France recaptured Canada's lips and sought to explore every millimetre his tongue could reach. To his delight, Canada let out quite a few of those cute little mewls and moans that he adored and would cherish for as long as he existed.

After a while Canada gave up in trying to provoke his lover. He was at a loss as to why France wasn't taking the initiative in the first place, but he still refused to respond and Canada was no less than baffled at this unusual behaviour.

"Are you alright, France?" if he was truthful, Canada was just a tiny bit worried.

"Of course I'm alright. Now, tell me why you're looking so worried all of a sudden."

"It's just usually you um, well- that is uh you normally take the initiative? And I've been grinding on you for a good while now and you haven't made a move and we never stay just kissing for this long and you are only ever reluctant to have sex when you have stuff on your mind so are you sure that you're ok?" Canada raced over his words, trying to get them out while he stared at his hands which were now being wrung together on his lap.

France let out a chuckle and Canada's head shot up.

"What?"

"You are so cute when you're worried, did you know that? And yes, I promise that I'm fine. I just felt that we – well mainly I was focusing too much on the sexual part of our relationship and not enough on the emotional side of things. You deserve to be cherished so much more than I cherish you, and this is step one of loving you better. Canada, you do so much for me. You bring me food, you help me with work, and you are always there when I need you to be. But from now on, it's your turn to relax and have me help you out. So we're going to do what you want to do until you become comfortable enough to say when you don't want to do something I suggest. I really love you, Canada and I really want to stay with you, please let me do this?" France was deadly serious with every word he uttered.

Canada's blush rose with each word spoken, but he managed to nod his head and choke out an "I love you too" before burying his head into France's chest.

They cuddled like that for a while, before Canada hopped up and grabbed France's hand, dragging him in the direction of the bedroom.

As he went to close the door, he caught sight of the almost empty packet of bonbons.

All that was left were two sweets; one blue and one red, huddled together in the centre of the box surrounded by multicoloured sugar lying on a background of pale blue.

They really did adore bonbons.

**Translations:** Non, mon amour = no, my love

Vous voulez en paler? = Do you want to talk about it?

Non, Merci chér = no, thanks sweetheart ( or another term of affection)

**I do not speak French. These were translated by Google translate so there are bound to be mistakes.**

**A/N holy moley this sucks. Well, here goes my first FrancexCanada fic.**

**Believe me, I know how out of character those two are and I can't bring myself to care. **

**Please review, I love them as much as France loves Canada and wine combined.**


End file.
